Marie goes to Ouran
by Eeyup
Summary: Marie, Being the daughter of the Duchess and being a honor student, Goes to Ouran Private Academy. After meeting the host club, Will she fall in love with one? NO! Because canon couples are better then non canon couples! MarieXRapheal (Rapheal will be in later chapters) CharlieXKaoru (The only couple I could think of) P.S Charlie in later chapters.


**Hi! this is my thrd fanfic so...yeah I might be bad. also I wonder if anybody else thought of this or not. I do not own Rhythm Thief or Ouran Highschool Host club.**

**Marie POV**

**Today was the day I had to leave Paris.**

**I hoped this day would never come but havng to transfer to a different school was heartbreaking**

**Charlie and Vergier came to see me go.**

**"Hope you don't miss me too much. I'll be going to the same school next year!" Said Charlie with a smile.**

**"It's a possibility Charlotte..." Said Vergier with a smug look. He would be the typical overprotective father.**

**Rapheal grinned as he watched from the distance. I knew he was there and I guessed he knew that.**

**He walked to the three of us. "See ya Marie. I heard that the school is for rich kids. When I see you again, don't act spoiled." Rapheal said with a grin.**

**"I hope not." I say with a small smile. They're was somethng about him but I couldn't put my finger on it. I knew he was Phantom R this was different.**

**"Woof!" barked Fondue happily but with a bit of a sad look. I guess he was upset I was leaving.**

**"It's all the way in Japan and I even had to learn Japanese. I guess being a honor student isn't all it's cracked up to be..." I say with a sad look.**

**"Don't be upset Marie. It's a rich kids school remember? Maybe those kind of schools aren't the same." Said Rapheal. **

**"I guess so." I say.**

**I had to go at that moments Before I boarded the plane I heard Charlie behind me.**

**"Au revoir Marie. The same goes with your family." She said as she ran off.**

**When I got up the day after, I got the female clothes for the school. They were...puffy and looked like something from a disney movie. I could wear the male clothes but should I? Would they're be females wearing male clothes? I'll just wear the male one.**

**Before I left my mother insisted that I cut my hair. I inisted to not but sadly I was forced to.**

**"To be honest, I liked your hair better when it was long but It will grow back hopefully." Rapheal said that the day with a small blush.**

**I put on the male clothes and hurried off.**

**When I got there I was not what I expected. I knew it was for the rich but WOW. A giant school, a field and a clock tower stood there. **

**I looked at the girls with the puffy outfits. Im glad that I didn't wear them. I heard the students mumbling around me.**

**"Is that a boy or a girl? I can't tell." "He or she certainly has female attire but the hair looks like Honeys!" **

**Is this what rich people do? When I heard about someone named Honey I looked at the girl who said it with a questioned look.**

**"Yep. that's certainly a boy." she said. The other girls giggled as they ran into a empty corridor leading to the libraries.**

**I wonder what that was about..? I should get going. My class was Class 1-A. Well now im gong to be the oldest of them *Sigh* just great.**

**"Students, I would like to introduce Marie..." the teacher said as I walked in. The students whispered to each other except for a girl who was also in the males uniform. Im glad to see at least ONE didn't rumor around me.**

**"He's the son of the Duchess Elizabeth in France." They rumored louder about a boy named "Tamaki" and me, Saying he was also french. I noticed that the teacher had mistakened me for a boy. Do I look like a boy because of my hair?**

**"Take a seat Marie." I took a seat behind two twins who looked at me closely and whispered to each other.**

**"Are you sure he could be a new member Hikaru?" "I know so Kaoru. He looks like a older Honey. Who WOULDN'T want a older Honey?" **

**After the class the twins both looked at me, The girl looked at the two.**

**"So you're french?" they both say in synch.**

**"Yes." I say formally**

**"How long..."Says the one on the left "Have you been in Japan?" says the one on the right**

**"Around two days including this day."**

**"Stop guys." Say the girl in the male uniform. **

**"Oh cmon Haruhi..." "We just wanted to ask him if he wanted to join the you-know-what..."**

**"I apologize Marie. Hikaru and Kaoru did the same to me." She says. **

**"No problem" I say.**

**"Are you trying..." Says the one who I think is Kaoru "To change the subject?" says Hikaru.**

**"Of course I am" She says.**

**She continues talking. "My names Haruhi. Nice to meet you."**

**"Im Marie but you already knew that" I say.**

**"We should get going to the Host club. I guess that getting Marie in was too much" says Hikaru as he walks off along with Kaoru. **

**"I'll see ya later Marie" says Haruhi as she walks off.**

**"I should too" I say to myself **

"Is there anywhere to play my violin alone?" I say as I walk to see around the libraries to see them all filled with students.

Why do people keep mistaking me for a boy? Is it my hair? Is it my stature?

I notice a room called "Music room-3" It 's a music room and its silent in there so I open the door to see a group of boys, The twins and Haruhi in there.

"Welcome to the host club"

**This is SO LONG! Is it long? because its SUPER LONG in my eyes. my fingers hurt from typing so much ._. **


End file.
